Morocco and Washington D.C.
Morocco and Washington D.C. is the sixth episode of the second season of Laff-a-Lympics, the twenty-second episode overall. Premise The participants run a roller-scooter race through the Casbah, in Casablanca, and a chariot race in Morocco's desert, followed by a rally race and an obstacle course in Washington, D.C.. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Contests * Morocco, Casablanca ** Roller-scooter Race through the Casabah *** Scoobis: Blue Falcon and Dynomutt (Dynomutt as roller-scooter instead of broken) (tie for first) *** Yogis: Hokey Wolf (tie for first) *** Rottens: Daisy Mayhem (2nd) ** Chariot Race in Morocco's Desert *** Rottens: Dread Baron (1st) *** Yogis: Doggie Daddy (2nd) *** Scoobys: Dynomutt (3rd) * Washington D. C. ** Rally Race *** Scoobys: Tinker and Speed Buggy (1st) *** Yogis: Yakky Doodle (2nd) *** Rottens: Great Fondoo and Magic Rabbit (3rd) ** Obstacle Course *** Rottens: Orful Octopus (1st) *** Yogis: Boo Boo Bear (2nd) *** Scoobys: Hong Kong Phooey (3rd) * Final score ** Rottens: 75 (gold) ** Scoobys: 70 (tie for silver) ** Yogis: 70 (tie for silver) Locations * Morocco ** Casablanca *** Airport * Washington, D.C. ** National Mall *** United States Capitol *** Washington Monument *** Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool *** Lincoln Memorial *** East Potomac Park *** West Potomac Park *** Pennsylvania Alley *** The Pentagon Notes/trivia * Absences (it should be noted however that presumably these are mistakes and from an in-universe perspective they likely would be there): ** This is the sixteenth episode not to feature Cindy Bear. ** Shaggy. ** Speed Buggy only appears when he participates in the rally race contest. * Scooby and Shaggy also went to Washington, D.C. in The Scooby-Doo Show episode, The Spirits of '76. * Dynomutt participates in two contests. * This is the third episode to have a parent of one of the Rottens (not including Mr. and Mrs. Creepley who are in the Laff-a-Lympics themselves) appear as a spectator; this time being Mrs. and Mr. Octopus. * Hong Kong Phooey is apparently wearing a new karate "jacket" during the obstacle course. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * The mud pit isn't on the map. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Members of each team disappear and reappear randomly. The following is a list of these occurrences (not counting the aforementioned absences): ** When each team is introduced, Grape Ape is missing from the Yogis, Captain Caveman from the Scoobys, and Orful Octopus, Mrs. Creepley, and Sooey Pig from the Rottens; Sooey Pig may be missing because the camera is too high. * Following from above, Blue Falcon's arms can be seen waving from the right where the camera has cut him off, but he was just about to participate in the roller-scooter race. * While in the roller-scooter race, the participants pass the same poster a few times. This was common practice to save time and money on animating new scenes. But this doesn't make it any less awkward in the rally race when they pass the Lincoln Memorial several times. * When the Great Fondoo is being announced to be in the rally race, he's sitting. Just as his name is being said he's inexplicably standing and bowing. * The Great Fondoo seems to have shrunk his two-man submarine racecar to a regular size one when stopping everyone, including himself, in their tracks. * In a close-up of Magic Rabbit pushing the Great Fondoo on the submarine racecar, the vehicle itself is gone. * Boo Boo splashes Snagglepuss and Mildew backwards away from the mud pit, but in the next scene, they're in it. * Mildew blames the Rottens for Boo Boo's accident. Home media * TBA Quotes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes Category:Episodes